Battle of Janka III
|goals= Seize Janka III and clear a path for Janka II |result= Manaki victory: * Retreat of forces * Janka III under Manaki control |hideside= |side1= |side2= |hidecommanders= |commanders1= Commander Tinny Allouishious |commanders2= Governor Vakatukan General Mantsius |hideforces= |forces1= 10th Fleet 12th Fleet Total: 77 ships |forces2= 2nd Task Force (25 ships) Various military ground troops |hidecasual= |casual1=Very limited |casual2=Part of the 2nd Task Force Most military bases |hidecivilian= |civilian= }} The was a small Liberalism war campaign during the invasion of the Jankan Empire in which Manaki conquered Janka III. It began on August 19, 2012 with an hour-long battle between space forces, and ended with Jankan forces capulating after a two day invasion of the planet. Prelude Manaki forces had defeated the Jankan Empire's defensive position during the Battle of 326.01°/5825 ly, but the 3rd Manaki fleet, used in the attack, was diminished in numbers. Manaki elected to use only the 10th and 12th Fleets as they were close by whereas other fleets were in the north preparing for a counterattack against the Bazanians at Nonan II and in the south in defensive positions against the Trade Emergency Coalition. Other ONP allies did not have ships nearby and time was of the essence. At approximately 2:26 AM, the two Manaki fleets arrived over Janka III and began their invasion. Their 77 ships easily overwhelmed the 25 Jankan Vessels of the 2nd Task Force, and after 11 casualties in under an hour of combat, forced a retreat at 3:21 AM. Ground assault Manaki forces then decided to launch ground forces out of compassion to not completely annihilate the civilians on the planet. Troops landed outside the capital city of Jakato, and assembled. Manaki air support fought the fighters and bombers attempting to attack the ground troops. Mortar fire and large cannon fire came from Jakato and the hills around Jakato. At 6:40 AM, at dawn, the significantly larger Manaki force was able to begin overwhelming the Jankans using their vast air superiority. Surrender At 12:58 AM, Governor Vakatukan capitulated. Manaki forces captured the capitol building twelve minutes later, and allowed Governor Vakatukan to be a puppet leader while Manaki Commander Tinny Allouishious became military governor. Continued fighting Many Jankan forces ignored the Governor's orders to surrender, and kept on fighting. At 6:57 PM, Jankan air forces from the southern continents attacked Jakato, bombing the Capitol Building, injuring Governor Vakatukan and killing Commander Allouishious. Manaki forces, using the Jakato spaceport as a staging area, invaded Vada, the second largest city on Janka III, which had not surrendered and was considered to be completely hostile. Bombers nearly destroyed most of the government district until it surrendered at 12:34 AM. Battles like this continued until the last Jankan hold outs surrendered on August 21st, at 10:51 AM. Aftermath The large amount of bombing done by the Manaki caused significant civilian casualties; it would take months for the Manaki to rebuild the colony for it to become economically profitable. Neverthe less, they had a staging ground for their assault on Janka II, which was launched less than an hour after the intial surrender and would go on to mid 2013.